It can take about 30 to 90 minutes per workday for an operator to properly clean the undercarriage of a machine (such as a bulldozer or excavator) to prevent freeze ups. In some cases, operators can use propane track torches to thaw frozen undercarriages. The present invention features a thawing system for automatically thawing frozen undercarriages with the use of heat from the existing machine (e.g., bulldozer, excavator).
Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the thawing system of the present invention is advantageous because it can help minimize operator time spent on maintenance as well as cut down on the need to replace parts of the undercarriage due to freezes. The system of the present invention is easy and safe to use, saves time, and helps to protect equipment. For example, instead of workers struggling to chip mud from track frames and replace ruined parts, this system provides warmth to the undercarriage with hydraulic fluid tubing, water, hydrostatics, or electricity. This warms key components, preventing snow and ice accumulation, as well as mud buildup. The system of the present invention is also adaptable to different types of running track-style heavy equipment.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.